Hell's Nigtmare
by Simsim1705
Summary: short oneshot but a steamy YAMI Bakura X Anzu lEmoNNN


* * *

Humming softly to herself, she boarded the elevator, blind to the shadowed figure that lurked in the distant corner. She scanned the keypad, wrist flicking toward the _'Upper_ _Deck'_. Sighing, she fell back against the wall, gazing lifelessly at herself in the ceiling's mirrored tiles. Slowly, ever so slowly, she shut your eyes…

A light shuffle roused her.

Stark blue eyes flashed open, darting erratically around the dim chamber.

"Hello," Ryou groaned, smiling weakly, gripping his left arm.

She gave a terrified gasp.

He was hell's nightmare— black bruises contrasted sharply with his ashen sin, his shirt snagged viciously around the hems, and a dark, crimson stain was spreading quickly across his loosely bandaged arm.

She immediately released any grudges.

"Ryou! You're in no shape to be up!" she exclaimed in what was almost motherly fret.

He grimaced.

"What a greeting…"

Red blossoms sprouted within your cheeks, as she felt her shame surface.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like _that_! I-just—I'm—worried about you! Slifer's blast looked awfully painful!!"

Ryou grinned meekly, cradling his trembling arm. Suddenly, he glanced up and blinked, feeling her intent gaze boring through him.

"Has no one taught you yanks it's rude to stare?" he jibed, smirking.

Flustered, she ignored the quip.

"Ryou," she began. "You fought really well in the duel; and—I thought-- you seemed almost…"

_Ugh, how do I say this tactfully??? _

She racked her brain for a kindly word.

"…_ruthless_... with your opponent, with Yugi. I know this is a tournament and all…and it riles up competitive spirit, but—Forgive me, but throughout the time I've known you, it's never been within your nature to be so… vicious. You weren't just aggressive- you were… _bloodthirsty_."

…_Smooth_… she reassured herself_. Conveniently omitting Yami's twisted account of the "Spirit of the Ring"! OoOoh, Beware!! Does that imbecile really think I'll buy that? Feh, there just so immature!! Acting like some card game's an ouji board…_

Ryou cringed; a fierce distress gnawing at him from the crack of her honesty's whip. He tightened his grasp on his arm. Yep, those words had stung.

"You women have a knack for honesty…"

Anzu bit her lip. She hadn't meant to agitate him! The poor boy had already collapsed once!

"Ryou," she whispered, placing a hand soothingly on his. A fierce fire blazed in his cheeks, and reluctantly, he released his bandaged arm. His sullen brown eyes quickly dropped to the floor, avoiding her soft gaze. He knew very well the taming potential of those azure eyes, bluer and truer than the heavens themselves. One glance, one glance into the infinite depths of her eyes would leave him paralyzed. And it hurt too much—to be knocked back down and struggle to stand, only to be knocked down again? Powerless as a blossom that bends to the summer winds?

He couldn't fight him, he wouldn't win her, where was the substance of his life? There was no reason for him to live, save serving as a hollow vessel, a doll to the master puppeteer, who toyed with him each and every way his whim swayed?

"Don't talk, don't tell me…it's fine," she murmured, stroking his hands. Could it be--? Was it…_lovingly_?

"If it hurts you to speak, which I know it does…leave it…"

She swore she could feel the angst piercing her skin like shrapnel; emanating from deep within a hidden abyss carved into his soul: Misery's Masterpiece. He managed to feign a smile. If it would help her to sleep at night; if she could bask in the glory of comfort because of it; If it helped her, he would lie to her.

"Thanks, Anzu," he murmured, rubbing his arm.

She beamed happily.

…Anything to see that smile…

The doors flew open, and she stepped out.

He couldn't take it anymore.

"Anzu."

She whirled around to face him. He had never sounded so forward.

Upon beholding him she nearly screamed.

"Ryou!! Is something wrong?" she cried out anxiously.

He regarded the tiled floor solemnly.

"Ryou…" she stuttered. "Ryou, tell me what's wrong!!"

It was though he was cursed with the sleep/slumber of the dead. He didn't look up; wouldn't respond…

She set her jaw firmly; attempting to seem motherly.

"Tell me!"

Cold, hard silence.

She slit her eyes, glimmering in indignant fury. She raised her palm forebodingly.

"Ryou I swear…" she muttered through clenched teeth.

A quick blur caught her eye.

His hands were balled into shaking fists, nails biting red crescents into his palms.

You're my darling angel you r my friend when I'm in need

Calling

His gaze snapped up to her, eyes narrowed, flickering from a phantom fury, the smoldered embers of a wasted a fire—an anger that had already come to pass. A lost battle. Surrender.

_He- he's used to it!! This pain!! That's not right!!_

"They think they know?" He snarled.

"They think they understand?" He laughed bitterly. "They'll never understand!! You asked me if I was friends with Yugi? Hah! Some friends! They wouldn't hear me screaming if I was right next to them! Do you think it's _easy_?!? Do you think it's _fun_?!? Having everyone think your either a maniac or a creampuff!?! Losing control of your _**own**_ body!?! Finding no sanctuary in even your own MIND!?!? You _can't_ compare us, me and Yugi!! He has a _King_ for a dark side, A KING!! And all I have is A petty thief and a murderer!!"

His chest was heaving; breaths shallow with the scorching anger pulsing through him.

"They-they call me a coward for not fighting it…a weakling… yet when Yugi relinquishes control it's _honor_…it's sacrifice…"

She felt her heart thundering within her ribcage. This was so unfair!! So bitterly cruel! And she could do nothing, _nothing_ to help him!! She wanted to sob; but what right had she to cry when poor Ryou had endured so much? She wanted to end his suffering, end his pain… He was much too nice for this…But—could it be—real? This… spirit?

Suddenly, he gave a wild yell, ripping the sennen ring from his neck, holding it before his narrowed eyes.

"Control? I'll show him control…" Ryou was mumbling to himself. "I swear to God I'll—"

He cut himself off with a painful shout, dropping to his knees and clutching his hand.

"Ryou!!" she shrieked, running to him.

He grit his teeth; hissing; forcing himself to contain his pain. He would not treat _**him**_ to the pleasure of seeing himself writhe in agony for his "disobedience".

A satisfied chuckle emerged from the darkest recesses of his mind…

_Karma, Karma!!_

Ryou could furiously imagine him wagging a disciplining finger.

_Watch your tounge boy…or you'll wake to find that gone too…. Much like your sister… your parents… you worthless runt…_

Suddenly, he stopped and stood, deathly silent.

_Good for nothing…._

"Ryou, you're bleeding!!" Anzu informed him, wincing.

_I'll do with you as I please…_

A shard of the Millenium Ring was imbedded in his palm, a river of crimson trickling down his stark white arm.

_And I'll teach you again and again what happens when you dare defy me…_

"Ryou!! RYOU!!" Anzu screamed. She wanted to touch him, but she was afraid… afraid she might—

Her heart pounded.

"Anzu-chan…' he muttered darkly. "It's been some time…."

LEMON NEXT!!! :D AREN'T I EVIL?!?!


End file.
